The Underdwellers
"The Underdwellers" is the twenty-seventh episode of the first season of . A series of crimes perpetrated by "leprechauns" starts plaguing Gotham City. However, as time goes on Batman discovers that the real perpetrators of the crimes are children, kept in the sewers and ruled by a "King" who forces them to remain fully silent. Plot A couple of young boys stand atop a train and play chicken with the tunnel. Batman is right behind them and is upset to see what they're doing. One of the boys notes that Batman is there and jumps but the "winner" gets his foot caught in cables and Batman has to save him. Elsewhere, a rather rich-looking woman has her purse snatched by a young boy wearing a green cloak. She calls the police and claims that a leprechaun robbed her. The police don't believe her but Batman goes after the thief only to lose him in an alley. Back in the Batcave, Bruce talks to Alfred about what he saw. Even he believes that it was leprechauns. However, knowing that there's more to crime than first meets the eye, Bruce decides to head out to the theater district. Underneath the theater district, a large group of children silently sews clothing, farms, and stows stolen items. However, one of the farming boys hits his leg with a hoe and cries out in pain. One of his friends tries to quiet him but it's too late. A bell rings and the children file into a room lit by a single candle. They come before a man who calls himself their king and he gives them their first lesson: "NO TALKING!" As punishment he takes the offending boy and pushes him into a room lit by phosphorescent lights. The rest of the children are sent out to commit more robberies. ."]] While the green-cloaked children roam the streets, Batman searches the alley and finds a hidden doorway. Going into the door, he finds his way into the sewers and a message saying "Beware the Sewer King." Batman continues on his search and eventually trips an alarm made of cans connected to a string. A single boy hears this and runs from Batman, catching his attention. Batman manages to cut him off and the boy falls onto the subway track. Fortunately, Batman manages to save him and takes the boy with him. Together the duo head to the Batcave and the boy is left in Alfred's care. Alfred puts the boy to bed and eventually tries to wake him but the boy refuses to get up. Alfred forces him to get up and tries to take him in for a bath but the boy is still uncooperative. Back in the underground, the Sewer King enjoys a meal of turkey and asks "Frog" for the rolls. While he gets the rolls, it isn't Frog who gives them to him. Noticing this, the Sewer King realizes that Frog is gone and becomes enraged. He demands that the children find Frog and that they will not eat until they do. Frog on the other hand, is being served a breakfast of sausage and eggs with toast. Alfred insists that Frog use his silverware but Frog simply hides the utensils away under his shirt and eats with his hands. Alfred still doesn't give up and tries to have Frog help with the dishes but Frog simply steals the silverware and a tray and tries to run. Frog then uses the tray to slide down the stairs. Things take a turn for the worse when Frog grabs an antique blunderbuss and starts pointing it around. Batman now intervenes insisting "children and guns don't mix." He then asks Frog for help. Frog takes Batman down to the sewers and his home. Batman is enraged when he sees the children and takes pictures for evidence. He and Frog find the calling bell and Batman rings it so hard it breaks. He then tells the children that their poor treatment is over, but the Sewer King arrives with a couple pet alligators and releases them onto the intruder. Batman easily manages to disable the alligators but the Sewer King threatens to kill a child. Fortunately, Frog swings in and saves the child. The Sewer King runs and Batman gives chase but it's a trap. Batman falls towards a pool filled with alligators but manages to save himself by grabbing a pipe. The Sewer King tries to push Batman in but is grabbed and pulled down. Though Batman offers his hand to his enemy it's refused and the Sewer King falls into the pool where his alligators dive in after him. Batman believes him to be dead but the Sewer King simply laughs pointing out that the alligators would never hurt him. Batman continues his chase and finally catches the Sewer King in the subway. For a moment, it seems that Batman will kill the man but he refuses. Later, the children are removed from the sewers and Frog says his first words in a long time: "The light. The light!" Watching from afar, Batman smiles. Background Information Trivia * Batman seemingly kills one of the Sewer King's alligators by forcing its mouth open too far. * The actor who plays Frog's voice is not credited. Cast Quotes Underdwellers, The